undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rory Stiles (Eden Rising)
Treasure - Bruno Mars | Appearances=20 episodes (1 voice-only) | Status=Deceased | Age=32 | Place=Southern United States | Death=Bludgeoned to death with a meat tenderizer by Tom ("Funeral") | Family=Kitty Stiles (wife) Unborn child Phoebe Denning (best friend) Mal (former lover) | Actor=Fran Kranz}} Rory Stiles was a main character in Eden Rising. Rory was a scientist and computer analyst working under the mysterious Eden bio-dome, stationed at the airport Tom's group arrives at in the premiere of the second season. He was a man who, alongside his friend and colleague Phoebe Denning, is trying to rally up people to arrive at Eden and was incredibly into studying the virus that transformed many people into flesh-eating zombies. An eager "man-child", Rory was a nerd through and through. His initial "bullying" toward survivor Kitty Drake was actually the awkward beginnings of showing his attraction toward her, which eventually led to the two falling in love. Rory stepped up at Eden, putting a stop to the rampage of Eddie and assisting in the capture and arrest of Leigh Vega after discovering her true motivations on his own. Moments after marrying Kitty, an escaped Leigh vengefully kidnapped Rory and held him hostage. She held Tom at gunpoint and forced him to kill Rory, threatening his daughter in response, to test Tom's loyalty and silence Rory as revenge for getting her captured. Tragically, Tom bludgeoned Rory to death in the promise of his daughter's protection, and Rory's murder was pinned on Gareth. However, the truth was known by Kitty, who promised to avenge her husband's death. Personality Rory was a deep thinker who was capable of great insights and has a tremendous knowledge across various scientific fields. He sometimes struggled socially by being too direct and disconnected in his interpersonal relationships, often resorting to insulting others in an attempt to grab their attention. Despite this, Rory had a firm belief in human rights, working in strides to protect and save whomever he could and was an incredible romantic at heart. While an outspoken empiricist by trade, Rory was always humbled and fascinated by the magic and mystery of all in this world that cannot be explained by science. Though he was not the strongest guy around physically, he was able to easily keep his wits with a level head and tough words as those around him in a crisis were losing theirs. History Pre-series= Not much is known about Rory's past, other than the fact that he attended college with Phoebe and was somehow recruited to work for Eden as a biological researcher. |-|Season 1= Rory's voice was heard on the Eden radio station that led the survivors to the airport. |-|Season 2= Due to protocols stating the leading biological researcher is in charge of operations, he is the unlikely leader of the group of scientists and soldiers at the airport. Because of the role of leadership being thrust upon him, not your typical natural leader, he has a hyperactive personality that can be sometimes seen as rude, as he is often outspoken in his opinions and doesn't like to be argued with. However, he's a glowing example of what's left of humanity, showing empathy and interest in keeping the human race alive. Initially incredibly rude and demeaning toward Kitty, one of the survivors he welcomes into the airport, it is revealed that Rory only acted this way because he had an intense crush on her. However, as a loyal married woman, Kitty was unable to reciprocate these feelings. When her husband Xander showed violence toward Kitty and treated her poorly, Rory reacted angrily. This resulted in the two being handcuffed to each other briefly by Tom. Gwen was given the keys and the responsibility to handle the situation, undoing the cuffs on Rory's side and instead handcuffing herself, saying they had things to work out. In this moment, Rory discovered that Gwen was having an affair with Xander. Soon after this, Xander was killed and Kitty and Gwen's friendship was broken, leaving Rory as Kitty's shoulder to cry on. Four months later, Rory and Kitty have progressed into a full-on relationship. Rory is in charge of setting up a game of laser tag to determine who gets the leftovers after the week's rations are handed out fairly and evenly. Eventually, a cruise ship from Eden ends up shipwrecking nearby. Rory investigates it and discovers a case of vials on board. These vials contain what may be the virus that caused all of this. He brings it back to the airport and he and Phoebe examine it. This ends poorly as a saboteur steals the vials, and murders Phoebe, Regis, and Sidney. Rory is left distraught after Phoebe's murder, with a lot of evidence pointing to her being a potential accomplice in the sabotaging going on at the airport. Kitty allows him to make his own assumptions and Rory decides to move on thinking that Phoebe was honestly an innocent victim who was framed. Rory discovered the fact that Kitty has lung cancer while going through Phoebe's files, revealing that Kitty hid this from him in fear of what his reaction would be, and he promises to be by her side through it all. Rory and Kitty both survived the finale and made it onto the rescue plane taking the survivors to Eden. |-|Season 3= At the start of season 3, Kitty's condition has worsened and Rory was working in the laboratories inside Eden. It turns out it was not lung cancer Kitty was suffering from, but a new disease that is striking plenty of Eden residents. It is a new disease formed by the parasites that caused the outbreak in the first place, as discovered by Rory, who worked diligently to find a cure so he and Kitty could be happy again. Rory was extremely dedicated to this work, to the point one could say is unhealthy. Kitty wanted Rory to spend more time with her, just in case she dies soon, but he refused to give in and let her die, instead refocusing on his work in the lab. Kitty began to worry that Rory was ignoring her, as he was disappearing constantly. Rory is approached by Declan, who gave Rory the engagement ring he's had since he was engaged to marry Gillian Shamp before the outbreak. Deciding he no longer needed it, he wanted to pass it on to someone else. Kitty's fears turned out to be moot as Rory disappeared that day to plan a flash mob engagement. He burst out into an ensemble to Phil Collins's "You Can't Hurry Love", before proposing marriage to her. She accepted. Kitty and Rory went to track down Darla in the greenhouse. They end up being taken hostage alongside Darla and Séverine by Eddie, during his rampage after the death of his brother Sebastian. Kitty is released, while Rory ends up finding the opportunity to overpower Eddie. During a struggle, Rory gains the upper hand and stabs Eddie in the neck, killing him. However, spray gunfire accidentally hit Séverine and she was left in critical condition. Kitty and Rory reunited at the clinic. The next day, Rory was awarded with a pair of dogtags for his heroism. As a witness to the shootings, Rory accompanied Ash and United Nations supervisor Vijay Dasari on their investigation of the killer's flight path and to see if he was really given the keys to the armory by Chandra MacPherson. While going through the items on the computer, Rory stumbled upon evidence that Leigh was the killer of the scientists in the quarry who were drowned the same night of the shootings. Rory took Leigh out to lunch and threw these accusations at her, asking if this traces all the way back to their days at the airport. Throwing in more specifics, Rory asked if his old friend Phoebe was her accomplice, or if she was a framed victim. Leigh gives Rory closure by saying she was a victim, while Ash and Victor converge on Leigh to make the arrest. Leigh threatened Kitty's life, leaving Rory looking shaken. Manila later offers the opportunity for Rory to get married to Kitty that night, and he bounces at the opportunity. The wedding is a laser tag theme, and the two are happily married just moments before the power goes out all over Eden. Rory stumbled out of the recreation room to investigate the black out. He saw a shadow at the end of the hallway and took chase, much to Kitty's fear. Rory was knocked unconscious by the figure and dragged away. He found himself bound and gagged and placed in Tom's suite by the assailant, a vengeful Leigh who wanted nothing more than to make Rory pay for opening his mouth. Holding Tom at gunpoint, she forced him to kill Rory by threatening his daughter's life. With a meat tenderizer provided to him by Leigh, Tom beat Rory senselessly, smashing his rib cage, breaking his arm and jaw, and eventually completely obliterating him. His remains were placed into a garbage bag and dumped into the flooded alpha sector, and Gareth was framed for his murder. The dogtags he was rewarded for his heroic efforts during Eddie's shootings were given to Kitty, which she ended up putting around her neck. Rory was given a simple memorial in Eden's greenhouse, due to the lack of remains. Killed Victims *Numerous counts of infected *Phoebe Denning (Reanimated) *Eddie Quotes Trivia *Rory was the fifth main character to die. *Like Leigh, Rory's voice was heard on the Eden radio station before his physical appearance. He was only heard in one episode, compared to Leigh's five. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Eden Rising Characters